Broken Glass
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Clove was always a loud girl, that is, until her life changes and she become something her never thought would happen. Broken. She considers herself broken glass. Now she was given an important choice. To stay where her life could change or go back to her old life. But her brother and his new friends are determined to keep Clove. Will Clove stay or will she go back to her past? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My fifth fanfic and my first fanfiction that doesn't perfectly blend to my other fanfics. All my other fanfics were almost a continue on of each other. This is a modern day fanfiction. Just a heads up so there is no later confusion, in my other fanfics, Jett was dead in all my other fanfics but he is alive in this one. I might make Cephas dead later, not quite sure yet. Another thing for siblings, Thresh and Rue and siblings, Katniss and Prim are sisters, and Marvel and Jonah are brothers. Everyone is 17 except Rue, Prim and Jonah who are 13. I'm sort of just blubbering on now so here is Broken Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1 - New Students

Clove POV

My family moved over the summer for this school's graduation system. My twin and I are in grade twelve this year. It's the first day and I'm anything but excited. It our old school, Jett was the popular one and I was bullied. I was always called fat because I dated an older boy who broke up with me and after we broke up, he called me fat and everyone joined in. I always took it to heart.

"Earth to Clove!" Jett barked at me.

I snapped back to reality. I looked at Jett. He was sitting in the driver seat of his car. We agreed to drive week for week and he volunteered to drive for the first week. I hopped in the passenger side. We put our books and everything in the backseat last night so we could just head out to school in the morning. We drove to the school and we each grabbed our individual things. We walked in. Jett saw some guys he met over the summer and said he would catch up to me later. We were supposed to go to the office to get our schedule and locker assignment. I couldn't find the office. I looked to my side and I bumped into someone. The person helped me up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was talking to a brunette with grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm Peeta." He pulled the girl to his side. "This is Katniss. What's your name?"

"I'm Clove. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the office?" I asked.

"Just go down this hall. You should come to it shortly," Katniss explained. "Would you like us to show you where it is exactly?"

"No thanks. If it's just down the hall, I'm pretty sure I can find it," I smirk before heading off to the office.

I came to the office rather quickly. Thanks Katniss and Peeta. I turned the secretary and told her my name. She handed me my schedule, locker assignment and combo. I found my locker and ditched everything in there. I looked at my schedule.

_Homeroom, 306, Mr. Abernathy_

_English, 218, Miss. Trinket_

_Math, 217, Mr. Crane_

_Break_

_Science, 428, Ms. Portia_

_Lunch_

_Homeroom, 306, Mr. Abernathy_

_Health, 234, Mr. Cinna _

_Break_

_History, 501, Mr. Flickerman _

Great schedule. I actually don't hate these classes. Something tells me that Ms. Portia and Mr. Cinna's last names are actually their first names. I grab what I need and I head of to homeroom with Mr. Abernathy. I saw Jett and a couple boys enter the room. I recognize them now! I've been avoiding them all summer but I know them. The only reason I've been avoiding them is because of some history with my brother and his friends. His oldest friends from wherever we lived have always hit on me. Jett came and took my schedule.

"Aw, we only have homeroom together," Jett joke whined.

I rolled my eyes. I took Jett's schedule and checked if we only actually have homeroom together. Luckily, he wasn't lying. We only have homeroom together. We turned as Mr. Abernathy walked in. He appeared to be drunk. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. I had a text from my only friend back home, Isabelle. She was saying she missed me as Mr. Abernathy tried to read the announcements until dome blonde girl stepped up and read the announcements for him. I rolled my eyes at that girl. The bell rang and I walked off to English. That teacher was a nightmare. She looked at me and smiled as the rest of the class piled in. I had Katniss in this class. That might be a good thing. I also saw the blonde girl from Mr. Abernathy's class. Oh, wow! I could already tell I wasn't going to like her. The final person I recognized was one of my brother's friends. The brunette with frizzy curls. Miss. Trinket cleared her throat.

"Well I see we have a new student so why don't we have everyone go through their names for her and then we can have her introduce herself."

I watched listened as everyone went over their names. I learned the blonde is Glimmer and my brother's friend is Marvel. I feel like I should of already known that but I didn't.

...

Finally it was the end of the day. I jumped in Jett's car and I saw Jett just coming outside with Marvel and Cato (who's name I learned in science) I whistled and Jett looked me and looked almost scared. He should be. He knows what I'm capable of. He runs to the car and hops in the driver side.

School doesn't come up until supper. Our mom looks at each of us.

"How was your first day of school?" she asks.

"Great! I already got invited to a party. Cato and Marvel are throwing a welcome back to school party. Oh! And clove, they want you to come," Jett started.

"Well my day sucked. I didn't make any friends and I really thinks this school might be worst," I looked down at my food. "And I don't want to go the party."

"Clove, don't be a stick in the mud. You're going," Jett demanded.

"Um, I don't want to go to a party where the only people I know are my brother and his weird friends who I'm pretty sure are actually related," I barked getting up from the table and going to my room.

I hear a knock on the door. It opens and in walks my mom.

"Baby, I'll make you a deal. Isabelle's mom called me today and said Isabelle's brother moved out so they have an extra room. Her mother also added that she knows the move has been hard on you so she proposed that you come back to town and stay with them. I'll let you make that decision. My only request is you stay in this school for a semester. If you want at the end of the semester, you can go back to town and stay at Isabelle's. Just one semester. That's all I ask."

I sat up. "So I only need to go to this school for a semester and then I can go back to town to stay at Isabelle's?"

"If you would like. But who knows. You might like this school. That's why I say give it a semester. If your not happy, you can go to Isabelle's."

I jumped up and hugged my mom. I only had to stay for one semester and as long as I stayed unhappy, I could go live at Isabelle's! I was so excited. One thing hit me hard though.

This was going to be a long semester.

**Here is chapter one. I hope everyone likes my newest story so far. Even though it's even been only one chapter. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Positive feedback + happy The Other Katniss Everdeen = more updates. That is simple math you all need to know. By the way, the love triangle will sort of come shortly. Not like right away but not like it's multiple chapters away. I might start the triangle idea in this chapter or next chapter. Depends. I could probably start this chapter so, ya. By the way, I have family coming down tomorrow for a few weeks (I only see them for a bit in the summer) so my updates might be late nights or just plain delayed. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns the Hunger Games? I'll you you who. Suzanne Collins, not me.**

Chapter 2 - I Can't Let Go

Clove POV

How to tell Jett. That's my biggest problem. I don't know how to tell my twin I might be leaving at the end of the semester. I twirl my dark hair around my finger. I pick up a picture frame from my nightstand. I look at the picture in the frame. It's a picture of Jett and me went we were nine. We were on the beach. It was a picture of us jumping off the dock into the water. We were both in black swim suits. He was in trunks while I was in boy short cut bottoms and a black bikini top. We were so cute. It was in a frame he made me. It was white with our names written on it in simple handwriting in the color black. I made him a similar one in black with white writing. He has the same picture in his frame. I thought telling him would be the hardest part but I realized the hardest part was going to be away from my brother. I decided to woman up and just tell Jett. I walk into the living room where I see Jett asleep on the couch with his headphones on. I yanked his headphones off his ears and he jumped. He saw me and sat up.

"Jett, we really need to talk," I took a deep breath.

"About what? The party? Because you are going," Jett put his arm around my shoulders.

I lifted Jett's arm off my shoulders and turned to face him. "Jett, I might go to stay at Isabelle's after this first semester to attend school at our old school," I said.

Jett sat there. He didn't move, he didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"Please tell me this is just a cruel joke Clove. You're not actually go to stay at Isabelle's house for the rest of the school year after this first semester. Are you?"

"I don't know yet. It all depends on this first semester. How everything goes. My already crappy social life. Even my love life plays a factor in everything. I don't know what I'm going to do at this moment. I'm leaning towards going to live at Isabelle's but I have no idea yet. Everything could change but I'm not quite sure yet," I said before I kissed Jett's cheek and went to my room.

I face planted onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I heard Jett yell at me he would be back later. I don't know what's happening.

Cato POV

Jett just called and told me to get everyone together at my place right now. I assumed it was my place because neither of my parents are ever home. I called everyone and everyone was shortly in my living room. Everyone except Jett was sitting. He was pacing back and forth. He was struggling with something he wanted to share but was scared to.

"I might lose my twin," he finally blurted out.

"What?" Thresh asked. He wasn't the only confused one.

"I might lose Clove. Her breaking point was with Cephas but mine will be her," he stated.

"Who's Cephas and could you please be less vague," Desiree barked.

"Cephas is my brother, he was 13 years older than Clove and me. Clove broke down when Cephas was killed and I'm going to break down if Clove leaves," Jett said falling in between Marvel and me.

"What do you mean 'if Clove leaves,'" Katniss asked leaning off Peeta's chest.

"After this first semester, Clove might go back to our home town to be with her best friend. She has a bunch of factors that will determine whether or not she goes home," Jett explained before sinking onto the floor and covering his face with his hands.

"Why would she go?" Glimmer said jumping up ans waving her hands.

Suddenly, three kids who looked to be about 13 entered the room. Thresh, Katniss, and Marvel sighed.

"What do you want Rue, Prim, and Jonah?" the three demanded.

"We want to head back to our houses! We are thirteen. One accident and you can't be trusted alone with your two best friends," the three kids said in union.

"There's pop and chips in the kitchen. Take some and just let us deal with Jett," I said to the kids.

They disappeared and I pulled Jett off the floor. "What are some of her factors?" I demanded.

"Her social life, her love life, just how everything goes in general," Jett said as he started pacing again.

"I'm in to help," Marvel and I said in union.

Everyone agreed. Glimmer, Will, Raquel, Cecelia, Desiree, Flint, and Thresh. We even got the little kids involved. We were keeping Clove in town for more reasons than one. To help Jett so he doesn't go into a weird stage of sadness so we have to deal with a miserable Jett.

And I might have a little crush on Clove.

My only concern is I think Marvel has a crush on her too.

If this interferes with our friendship, I don't know what will happen.

Hopefully nothing.

**And here is the end of chapter two. Keep in mind the math at the top of this page. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here I am! Sorry about the late update but I spent the day tubing with the family and my brother's friends. Anyways, like I mentioned before, my cousin is down for a week so my updates are probably going to be delayed or late night updates. Here is my third chapter. I had a request but I'll post that chapter later. This chapter is only Wednesday. The party is Friday. I hope this chapter is enjoyed. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I also don't own the book 'Prom and Prejudice.'**

Chapter 3 - First Steps In The Wrong Direction

Clove POV

Uh! They make me so sick. Gale, Madge, Peeta and Katniss. Those four are always together and it's obvious Gale and Madge our in a relationship and Katniss and Peeta were dating. I just want to read my book in peace. I started to read it this summer but I was always interrupted by my brother and his friends. Isabelle and I were always wanting to read this book but we never got a chance to. If only those four would leave the library. They aren't even reading or studying. They are just sitting there talking and laughing. I'm surprised the librarian hasn't snapped. I picked up my book and walked out of the library a looked for a quiet place to read. I saw the school had an atrium. I looked and it appeared to be empty. I walked in and looked for a bench. I saw a redhead sitting on a bench. I turned but the redhead shot her head up and smiled.

"You don't have to leave, come sit down," the redhead said patting the seat beside her.

I took a deep breath and sat down beside the redhead. She was reading a book. I looked and saw the cover. She was also reading Prom and Prejudice. I pulled my book out.

"I'm reading that book too," I stated.

The redhead looked at my book and smiled. "Well maybe we should be friends if we like the same book." I smirked and laughed.

I sat with the read head for probably half an hour talking about the book and reading. I liked this redhead. I learned her name is Desiree. We walked out of the atrium and went to our lockers. I noticed the redhead turn to talk to someone. I saw my brother and decided to eavesdrop.

"Jett, I'm not sure if this is a good idea to push our friendships with Clove. She and I actually could be friends. We can't push it! I can actually be her friend. Just please stay out of this friendship. Medal with Cato's friendship with Clove, medal with Marvel's, medal with anyone's, just not mine," Desiree barked pushing my brother away and walking away.

I couldn't believe this. Jett was going to force friendships upon me. I noticed a guy with two girls come up to me. The guy had his arms around the girls. Both of them. I pushed past them. I went to my locker. I heard my phone playing my ringtone. I answered it. It was Isabelle.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Clover. What's this I hear you night be coming to live with me after the first semester?"

"Well, if I don't like this school, I'm coming to finish off school back in town."

"I'm going to miss you this first semester. My mom said we are coming after semester one to see you and possibly bring you with us back to home."

"Can I call you back after school? I have something I need to deal with? " I asked looking around my locker door at Desiree.

"Ya, talk to you after school. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and followed Desiree into the gym. I grabbed a dodge ball and whipped it all her. She turned to face me as I ran at her. I pushed Desiree against the wall and pinned her there. She looked at me in horror. That is another reason I can't hold onto friends. I have anger management issues.

"What is my brother doing?" I demanded.

"He doesn't want to lose you so he said he wants us to try to be your friends," Desiree looked scared.

I let her go but quickly pinned her again. "Never tell anyone of this. I swear you won't see the light of day if you tell anyone."

Desiree frantically nodded and I released her. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for my next class. I will deal with Jett after school.

...

Home at last. We walked in the door and I shut and locked it. Jett looked at me in confusion. I dropped my bag and grabbed Jett by his throat. He was scared. I could tell. Now it was time for me to get the answers I wanted from the mouth of mine own sweet brother.

"What is your and your friends' little plan?" I demanded pushing my brother against the wall.

"Clove, don't be mad! I just wanted to keep you here with me," Jett was scared.

"Jett, don't mess with my life. My decision will be based on who thing actually go. Not how things were laid out by my brother." I released my grip on Jett and went upstairs.

I ran to my room and face planted on my bed. I realized I left my book bag downstairs. My homework was in there. I went to grab it but it disappeared. I marched down the hall towards the kitchen where Jett always goes after school to get food. Jett wasn't in there. I couldn't text him because my phone was in my bag. I yelled. I freaked out.

"Jett! I swear to god, if you took my book bag, I'm going to kill you!"

I heard foot steps going up the stairs. I chased them. I saw Jett going into his room and locking the door. I noticed my book bag on Jett's shoulder. I beat on his door. He finally opened it slowly. I pushed past him when I didn't see my bag on his shoulder. I searched his room. I threw his bed apart before he lifted me up and dragged me out of his room and into mine. I threw myself into my desk chair and covered my face. I looked at the wall phone in my room. I'm the only person with a wall phone in my room. It was lime colored. I remembered that I was supposed to call my best friend. I dialed my best friend. Her mom picked up and I asked for her.

"Hey Clovely. Why are you calling my house phone?"

"My brother stole my phone and is lying about it and I forgot your cell number."

"Whatever so you might be here for second semester?"

"At this rate, I will be. I feel like everything here is messed up and I don't know who wants to be my friend and who has been set up by my brother."

I fell against the wall in the inside of my closet. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I listened to Isabelle's voice. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could just hear her voice. I was going to cry and I guess I did. Isabelle questioned it.

"Clove, is everything alright?"

"I just miss you. I don't think I can deal with a semester considering how many people are possibly lying to me. I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Clove, just feel better. Talk to you soon."

The other end went dead. I hung up the wall phone. I decided to go talk to Jett. I burst into his room. He had my book bag sitting by him on the pillow. I walked up to him and grabbed my bag. I took everything that was also mine. He had my day planner, book, and a couple of my personal binders out along with my phone. I marched to my room and locked the door. I opened my planner. Wait, this isn't my planner. It was a copy my planner. It was half filled out with my exact plans. This was sketchy. I went back to Jett's room he was about to open the door when I burst in. He held out my planner. I snatched it from him. I threw his copy at his face. I walked to my room. What's going on?

Something is happening behind my back and I need to know what is happening.

**Here is chapter three. What is Jett's plan? What is going to happen? Please review, favorite and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm here! No need to have a panic attack. Anyways, I haven't had a chance to see my cousin yet so I'm still here to update during the day. Also, I decided to use a request for this chapter. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 4 - Little Push

Clove POV

Time to shock my brother. I decided I'll show up at the party, but I'm probably going to sneak out after a hour. Time to get ready. I went to my closet first. I pulled on some dark blue super destroyed boot cut skinny jeans. I pulled out some high heeled grey boots and slipped them on. I grabbed my favorite cut off baggy tee in grey with gold writing saying love in the shape of a heart. I pulled on a tight black tank top under the shirt. I curled my raven hair and tied the top half up. I oped my makeup bag and sat at my desk. I pulled a mirror up closer to me. I don't normally wear makeup but when I do, it is always awesome. I started with using a tinted moisturizer and concealer. Once my skin looked beautiful and almost flawless, I started with my eye makeup. I used an eyebrow pencil and quickly filled in my eyebrows. I grabbed my eye shadow book. I also pulled out my eyelid primer. I primed my eye lid all the way up to my eye brow. I put my eyelid primer away. I grabbed my fluffy eye shadow brush. I put on some gold eye shadow on my lids. I blended it up quite a bit. I then grabbed some bronze eye shadow and placed a light layer on top of the gold lids. I then pulled out some black eyeliner and lined my eyes. After that, I put on two layers of black mascara. I used a pinkish blush with gold flecks on my cheeks. I grabbed a lip gloss with strong pigments so when it wears away, I will be left with a stain. I looked in the mirror. I thought I looked okay so I when down stairs. Jett looked at me and looked stunned. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. We drove to Cato's.

"You know I'm only going because this might help somewhat with my decision," I said looking out his car window.

"What?" Jett asked turning onto a different street.

"I don't want to be here. I'm only going so I can have something to add to my list of reason I should stay or I should go."

We pulled up at a house with so many people already there. I don't like large crowds in small places. I went inside at Jett's side which quickly disappeared. Jett left me here alone awkwardly alone at a party.

"You look lost," a voice said behind me.

I whipped around to see Desiree standing there with Thresh's arm on her shoulders. I walked away from her and tried to find Jett. Success wasn't happening. I decided to just leave. I'm not even giving this party an honest chance. I push past everyone. I try to knock over the blonde I recognized as Glimmer. I grabbed the door handle when I voice scared me badly. I turned around at the sound.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice said.

It was Cato. I nodded and yanked the door open. I started walking out when I called our mom to pick me up. Before my mom picked up on the phone, someone hung up my phone. I whipped around to see Marvel holding my phone. He held my phone way above my head. I jumped and tried to grab it but Marvel is way taller than me. I suddenly had an idea. I kneed Marvel's gut and he hunched over allowing me to grab my phone. I felt myself getting lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder. I looked and saw the back of a head with curly brown hair. Stupid little Marvel. We went back into Cato's house.

"What are you doing?" My brother's voice asked Marvel.

"Preventing this little beauty from running away," Marvel said as he put me down but kept holding my arms.

"What are trying to do little Clovely?" Jett asked.

"First of all, stop calling me little Clovely. I was first born. I'm older by 10 minutes. I'm only shorter. Second of all, I didn't want to be here in the first place. I want to head home. So I'm going to," I said kicking Marvel's shins and fighting to the door.

I walked out the door when I was tackled to the ground. I rolled onto my back. I did see anyone. I noticed two guys fighting. I didn't know either of them. Katniss came and pulled me to my feet. She looked at the boys in disgust. She pulled me away to where her and Peeta were. They looked like they needed to tell me something.

"Clove, there's something you need to know," Katniss started.

"Jett wanted-" I cut Peeta off.

"To force friend on me. I already knew," I said.

"Sorry Clove. Peeta and I agreed we weren't going to be apart of this. We thought Jett was being stupid. We actually want to be your friends, but we weren't going to let Jett force us to be your friends," Katniss said hugging me.

I pushed her off me and I called my mom. She came and picked me up. I texted Jett that he didn't have to drive me home after the party. Mom parked and I went inside and to my room. I beat my head against the wall until my phone started buzzing. It was my best friend, Isabelle.

"Belle, I hate my life."

"Oh stop whining! It can't be all that bad."

"I let my brother convince me to go to a party. I was tackled, taken places against my will, and I literally had to fight to get out."

"So those Ti Kwan Do lessons we did together payed off?"

"Yup. I can't wait for this semester to end. I can't wait to see you."

"See you. Bye."

"Bye Belle."

We hung up and I went for a shower. I washed this makeup off my face and tied my hair into a ponytail. I sat down at my desk with my laptop. I opened video chat and called Isabelle. She and I talked for a good few hours until the front door burst open and I heard Jett yell for me.

"I need to lock my door, just give me a sec," I said to Isabelle getting up from my desk and locking my door. I picked my laptop off of my desk and sat on my bed with it. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to fake being asleep." Isabelle smiled and we ended the video chat.

I set my laptop on my desk and I flew into my bed. I covered myself with blanket and pulled on my silk sleeping mask. I heard someone trying to get into my room.

Okay, I might of messed up badly.

**There it is! Chapter four. I think I forgot to mention this at the start but this chapter is dedicated to Sam1407 for the idea. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I was just informed I shouldn't be seeing my cousin until Friday. So sad. I decided to update as much as I can until I see my cousin and I'll be camping from the 20th to the 28th. Sorry to the people who love my quick updates. I won't be updating in that time period. I promise to be thinking about my story though. I hope people won't miss me too much. Anyways, this is a continue on of last chapter. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Enough said. I also don't own the rights to Oreos. And I don't own apple products.**

Chapter 5 - Charm Bracelet

Clove POV

I am freaking out. My charm bracelet has disappeared. It was a simple silver chain. All the charms on it were either made by Isabelle or me. They were all half of BFF charms. I was planning to make another charm today. I was just looking for my bracelet. I decided to look for the bracelet after I make the new charm. I was going to make an Oreo charm. I grabbed my clay and started to make the charm. I grabbed my black and white clay. I also grabbed a circle cutter and a heart cutter that fits into the circle cutter. I also grabbed my mold maker. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of mini Oreos.

"Going somewhere with those?" a voice demanded.

"I need these," I said once I whipped around.

I saw Jett and rolled my eyes. I started to walk away when I thought popped into my head. I turned back to Jett.

"Did you steal my charm bracelet?" I demanded. "The one with all the charms being best friend charms that either Isabelle or I made."

"Why would I even touch that bracelet? I value my life too much to let you take it over that bracelet."

I rolled my eyes. It's true. If you touch that bracelet, you're good as dead. I went to my room. I pulled my mold maker kit. I grabbed a clump of the mold stuff out and I pressed a mini Oreo into the mold stuff. I went and grabbed my blow dryer out of the bathroom. I came back and I saw Jett sitting at my desk with the bag or Oreos on his lap.

"Take the bag and get out," I said to Jett.

He took the Oreos and left. I sat down at my desk. I took the Oreo out of the mold and quickly blew the blow dryer onto the mold. It hardened the mold to a point where it was a good mold and flexible. I pressed black clay into the mold until the mold was exactly full and I got rid of all the air bubbles. Suddenly, my iPad started playing the ringtone i set up so I knew it was Isabelle calling. I set it up so she could see me but not what I was doing.

"Hey Isabelle. What are you up to?"

"Well, I was making a new charm for our bracelets and I decided to call you."

"That's freaky. I'm doing the same thing minus the deciding to call you part."

"Great, so do I get a sneak peak of your charm?"

"Not a chance Bells! You know what's really making me mad though?"

"What?"

"I think my stupid brother took my charm bracelet and hid it on me as revenge for bailing on the party last night."

"I will kill him myself if he touched your bracelet."

"So, how's school been without me?"

"It's freaky. It seems though now everyone misses you and they almost forgot about Jett."

I looked at Isabelle in disbelief. I read her face and realized she was telling me the complete truth.

"They don't miss Jett but they miss me?"

"It's true. I always thought they were going to miss Jett but I wasn't proven wrong surprisingly."

"Gee! Thanks Belle." My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I gotta go. My charm is ready for the oven."

"Okay, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and I went back to my charm. I had both cookies make. That was it. I rolled out some white clay and cut out a circle then I cut a heart out of that. I put the heart on one cookie and the rest of the white on the other. I put some vanilla scent on the icing and some chocolate scent on the cookie part. It looked perfect. I put the eye pins in and I went to the oven. I baked the charms then I put them in a safe place where no one could find them. Not even Jett.

Time to start looking for my bracelet.

I heard the door open and I peeked out. I saw Cato and Marvel come in. I hid in my room until the guys were in the living room and a movie was playing. I snuck into Jett's room and locked the door. I looked in simple places and then it hit me. I went to his bed and lifted up his pillows. I saw an abnormal bulge under his sheet. I untucked the sheet and found what I was looking for. My bracelet. Just the bracelet. No charms. I also noticed a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Oh dear sister. You do not bail on a party. I decided as payback I was going to take your bracelet and remove all the charms. The trick to finding the charms is simple. All the charms are hidden in a place where they belong. I put a clue with each note. That will lead you from charm to charm. Here is the first clue._

_Your heart charm is hidden in a place where love is symbolized._

This first clue made perfect sense. My half heart charm was hidden in a symbol of love. I ran to the kitchen and looked around. I saw a vase of roses on the counter. I looked inside and my heart charm was in there. I pulled it out and attached it to the bracelet. One down, seven to go.

The next one was about my sandwich charm. This was obvious. I went to the cupboard and open up the jar of peanut butter. There was my half a PB and J sandwich.

The third charm was my polar bear charm. The clue was about animals. The only pet we had was Ziggy, our guinea pig. I went to Ziggy's cage and sure enough, my chart was attached to his collar.

The forth charm was my puzzle piece charm. It was in a puzzle box. Real unique.

The fifth charm was my pie charm. He put it on top of a can of pie filling.

The sixth charm was my strawberry charm. It was obviously in the box of Strawberries.

The seventh charm was the broken key charm. It was in the key bucket by the door. Just one more charm. My note will lead me to my final and favorite charm.

Wait a minute, where's the note. I need my clue to my angel wing charm. That was my favorite charm. Just threaten Jett for my charm. I walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV. Jett and his friends jumped. I turned on the lights and the guys calmed down. Bad idea I grabbed Jett off the couch and pinned him down.

"Where is the final charm?" I barked.

Jett smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I held my bracelet over his face and then got lined up to punch him.

"Stop!" he yelled. "I'll give you your charm if you don't hurt me."

I got off Jett and he went to Cato. He reached into Cato's hood on his hoodie and gave me my charm.

"Why was the charm in my hood?" Cato demanded.

"I thought she was going to tackle me so I didn't want the charm to get wrecked," Jett explained.

I listened to the guys bicker as I went upstairs. I attached the charm to my bracelet.

Jett was dead for touching my bracelet and putting me through that.

**There was chapter five. I'm in town all day so I won't be around to update. Sorry but it is what it is. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey peeps. Mama's ready to update again. Anyways, I was told that I might be able to hang out with my cousin, just me. I was watching a movie when I wrote this. A horror movie. That is why I was sort of inspired to write this. This is next week, Saturday night. I hope people enjoy this chapter. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I also don't own the rights to the Scream movies.**

Chapter 6 - Prime Suspect

Clove POV

Home alone. Great time. I can sit on the couch and watch my horror movies. The ones my brother thinks are stupid. I rolls my eyes. The killer was just shown again and no one suspects the prime suspect the mom selected. I feel like I look like this little girl. She looks a lot like me when I was younger. I've seen this movie so many times. The main character is right about the killer and no one believes her. What the heck? And the phone call from the mental institute.

My phone rings.

I jump, pause the movie and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clove! It's Jett, something came up and I won't be home for a few more hours."

"What came up?"

"You don't need to know."

Jett hung up. I was about to turn my movie back on where there was a knock at the door. Come on! I go to the door and open it. The cops? What?

"Hello officers. What can I help you with on this lovely night?"

"Cut the act Miss. We need to ask you some questions."

"Okay," I said as I let them in.

We walked through the living room and I shut my movie off. We went into the dining room. I sat at the table with the police.

"Last night, where were you?" one of the cops asked.

"I was home watching the Scream movie series with my brother. If you don't mind my asking, why do you need to know?"

"So you were home watching movies with your brother?" one of the cops verified avoiding my question. "Was anyone else here at the house with you and your brother?"

"No. It was just me and my brother," I said confused by why the needed to know.

"Alright, that's all we needed to know," one of the cops said before they got up and started towards the door.

A thought hit me as a raced to the door and got there before the cops. "Is my brother in trouble with the law or something?"

"No, but a pair of prime suspects said they were here last night when the act of crime took place."

What? "Could you please tell me the names and give me a minute to call my brother if the boys are who I believe they are?"

"The boys are boys named Cato-"

"and Marvel?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They are my brother's friends. Could you give me a second to call my brother?"

The cops nodded and I whipped my my cells out. I dialed Jett.

"Hey Clove. What do you need?"

"Get home now! This is urgent."

"I'll be right home."

I walked into the living room where the cops were waiting. "My brother will be home in a few minutes to clear everything up."

"Well he better hurry. We don't have all night."

At that moment, Jett burst in. He dropped his jacket and came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed onto him.

"You her brother?" one of the cops asked Jett.

"Her twin brother," Jett said putting emphasis on twin.

"Mind if we ask you some questions?" the cop asked my brother.

"Shoot," he said as the cops took seat on the couch. Jett took the armchair and I stood behind him leaning on the top of the chair.

"Son, where were you last night?" the cop asked him.

"I was hanging with my friends at the movie theater then I came home and watched the Scream series with my sister."

"When were you at the theater and when were you at home?"

"I was at the theater from just before eight to about ten twenty. When I got home, I changed and came downstairs while my sister set up the movies. I made food and grabbed drinks then we sat on the couch and watched our movies."

"Who were you at the theater with?"

"My friends, Cato and Marvel."

"Describe them. Your friends."

"Cato is tall, muscular, short messy blonde with blue eyes. Marvel is close to the same height as Cato, muscular but not as muscular as Cato, frizzy brown curls with greenish eyes."

"Perfect. Thank you both for your time."

The cops left and I went and sat across from Jett on the couch.

"Do you know?" I ask.

"Do I know what?"

"Do you know Cato and Marvel are prime suspects in a police case?"

"No, I thought one of us was in trouble with the police."

"Well your buddies are on the verge of being arrested."

I turn on my movie and Jett comes and pulled me onto his lap. He stood up and carried me to my room. He closed the door. and I felt him holding in. Man! he should know me way better. I stop trying and I go to my closet. I recently found a little passage with a covering in the back of my closet. It lead into the bathroom closet where there is another door. I go through the passage. It was obviously made for people bigger than me. No one knows about it and I intend to keep it that way. I have scared everyone who comes in my house so many times. It entertains me. It also means if I get locked out of my room somehow when no one is in there, I have a way to get my door unlocked. I sneak out and wave at my brother before walking down the stair. I saw Jett run and look at me.

"How do you keep doing that?" he demanded.

"You don't need to know," I smirked as I turned my movie on and watched what was going on on the screen.

This is going to be to end in a very interesting way.

**Ha! Chapter six! I have a challenge. If you could figure out what movie Clove was watching in the chapter, review! First person to get it right get to ask me a question. There will be restrictions though. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is one more update before Mama's gone for camping. I may try to update once tomorrow but I'm seeing my cousin again tomorrow so I might not be able to update. Any who, Clatoforeverinmyheart was the first person to get my question right. The answer to my question was Orphan. Clove was watching Orphan. So Clatoforeverinmyheart, you get to ask me a question. Here are my restrictions. My name, age, and location are unknown and I would like to keep it this way. Nothing inappropriate or wrong. Basically everything else in free game. So have fun with that Clatoforeverinmyheart. I post the question and my answer in the next chapter's author's note. And here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 7 - Truth about Love

Clove POV

I was laying on my bed in my room. I attached a dart board on the ceiling above my head. I was throwing the darts straight up and hitting the board. Jett walked in and looked at the roof. He looked at me and I sat up and looked at him.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jett asked me.

"Yes it is Jett," I said standing up on my bed removing the board from my ceiling and taking the darts out.

"Hey anyways, Cato and Marvel texted me to thank us for helping them stay out of jail."

"Tell them it was no big deal."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"What-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my question before Jett picked me up and carried me downstairs.

He set me down and turned me around. There was everyone of his friends.

Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Will, Cecelia, Raquel, Desiree, Thresh, Madge, Gale, Peeta, and Katniss.

I sat down in the armchair and Jett sat between Cato and Marvel.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Madge finally asked.

"Anyone up for truth or dare?" Glimmer said grabbing Cato's arm but he shook her off.

Everyone sat on the floor while I ran to get a bottle. I took a glass pop bottle out of the recycle bin and came back. I sat down between Jett and Desiree. Jett told me to spin first. I spun and landed on Katniss.

"Truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk.

"Dare," Katniss smiled.

"If you first crush is in the room, kiss them," I smirked.

Katniss leaned in and kissed Gale. Every said 'Aw' and Katniss spun the bottle. It landed on Cato.

"Truth. I've tried your dares on for size and they always leave a mark. I till have that scar on my back!" Cato said leaning away from Katniss.

"Okay, if your crush is in the circle, stand them up and then get on one to knee to proclaim your love," Katniss smirked.

Cato stood up. He looked around the circle. He walked up to each girl, and grabbed her hand but quickly released it. That is, not with me. He pulled me to my feet and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," I said in shock.

"Clove, I love you. The day I first saw you, you changed my life. It was when I met Jett. You trying to avoid us as best you could, but you couldn't avoid my heart. You landed in my heart and ran through my head almost always. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted you to be the one. Clove, I love you," Cato said staring into my eyes.

I ripped my hands out of his and kicked him in the side. He got knocked down. I ran to the stairs.

"I hate you Cato. Stay away from me," I said as I went to the top of the stairs.

I listened as I heard someone get shoved against a wall. I sat at the top of the stairs and listened to what happened in the living room.

"Cato, you listen to me and you listen well! I love Clove way more than you do! I was hoping I could get her to go out with me," I think that's Marvel yelling.

"Marvelous, you call yourself Marvelous but honestly, no one could ever love you!" Cato argued.

I heard an argument going on between the boys. I went to my room and set the board up again. I started throwing darts again. It didn't take long for someone to come into my room. It was Katniss. She looked at the board then at me.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Katniss asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?" I ask her.

"Get up," Katniss said pulling me to my feet and dragging me downstairs.

I saw Thresh holding Cato back from Marvel and Gale holding Marvel back from Cato. I smirked. The guys were fighting to out of the other boys' hold. I stood between the two boys. The stopped fighting and Thresh and Gale released their grips on the boys. They both ran for me. I back flipped out of the ways at the last second and the boys ran into each other and fell to the ground unconscious. I stepped over the boys and looked at the group.

"Anyone up for food?" I asked before turning on my heels and heading towards the kitchen. Madge followed me.

"Clove can I be honest with you?" Madge asked.

"Of course."

"You are a psychopathic, dangerous, violent little girl."

"Don't hold back!" I was shocked she said that.

Madge plays a sweet, innocent girl who everyone wants to be friends with while in hindsight, she is a crazy girl.

"Well, you just knocked Cato and Marvel unconscious. And you just did a flip to avoid them attacking you," Madge said.

I shrugged as I pulled a container of ice cream out. I held it out and she shook her head. I pulled out a bowl and spoon.

"Can you teach me?" Madge asked.

I gave her a confused look and she explained farther.

"Like to flip."

"It took me a year to learn to just how to handspring safely with one hand. Flipping is a whole different thing. But I could quickly teach you a self defense move I learned in an hour."

She nodded and we went to the backyard. I told her to punch at me. She did and I grabbed her fist I twisted her arm and turned so my back was facing her. I then looked at her and released her arm.

"The next step is to pull the person forward and to flip them over your shoulder onto their back. I would show you it but it would stun you."

Madge nodded. "Try it on me. I can land on my feet and not get hurt."

Madge nodded she tried but couldn't do it.

"You need to use both hands and make a rainbow shape. Not try to use one hand and pull in a straight line. Once your back is to me, grab my fist with your other hand as well."

Madge nodded and tried to flip me. I landed on my feet and hugged her.

"All you need to do is practice doing that in one fluent motion. Come on the trampoline and I'll show you."

We jumped on our huge trampoline.

Oh ya! I should mention my family is rich! I think I should of mentioned that earlier. Oh well.

I grabbed Madge's wrist and I flipped her over my should perfectly over my shoulder in one motion. She bounced to her feet and stood still.

"Cool! You're good at this!"

"Enough practice," I shrugged.

We went inside. I got my ice cream. Madge went to the living room and I went upstairs. I went back to playing ceiling darts.

This just changed the game majorly.

**And here is chapter seven. I am seeing family tomorrow and I might have to help pack the camper. Please review, favorite and follow my story.**

**Can't wait for your question Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is my final chapter before I leave for the week. I'm in a great mood right now for no reason. I'm not updating again today so sorry. I didn't get my question yet from Clatoforeverinmyheart so I'll answer it when I get home from camping if I receive my question. I sort of don't want to write a long author's note so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 8 - The Past Haunts

Clove POV

Jett walked into my bedroom while I was asleep. He sat at my bed playing on my iPad waiting for me to get up. I sat up, stretched, saw Jett and screamed. He came and sat on my bed and put his hand on mine.

"This better be important or else you're so dead," I said pushing Jett to the floor.

"I need you to do something for me. Will you?" Jett asked sitting back at my desk.

"Depends," I said shrugging.

"I need you to sing at a concert I'm setting up," he said smiling.

I got up and smacked him. I went to the bathroom and set my head on the counter. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. I thought about Cephas. He was our older brother. He was killed by a drunk driver. I hadn't sung since his funeral. I sung his favorite song and after that, I stopped singing all together. I missed singing. I heard Jett pounding at the door.

"Clove! Can we at least talk about this?" he begged.

I wiped my cheek and stepped out. Jett put his arm around me and led me to the kitchen. We sat at the island.

"Why don't you want to sing?" he asked.

"I can't sing because of Cephas," I explained.

"Why can't you just put Cephas' death behind you?"

"Sometimes, history can leave a scar. Cephas' death left the biggest scar ever on me," I explained.

"Just sing one song, please. Just one song. I will never make you sing again," he begged.

I caved in. I went and grabbed some cereal before I went to my room. The school was temporarily shut down while it was being fumigated. Some how a bunch of of bugs got into the school. I don't think it was a coincidence though. I saw a couple fresh mans letting a bunch of bugs loose in every classroom. The fumigation was going to take all week. It was only Tuesday so this was a free week. I needed to decide on a song. I picked up my guitar. I strummed it once before I picked up my phone. I called the person I knew could best help me through this tough time. Isabelle.

"Hey Isabelle. I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I decided to sing one more time. I can't decide on a song."

"Wait. Back up. You're going to sing again?"

"To help my brother."

"I thought you were never going to sing again after Cephas' funeral."

"I wasn't but Jett was persuasive and undermining."

"So you finally are going to sing again?"

"Ya but I need your help to make a song selection."

"Okay, just a second. I'm going to see if I have that CD you made a few years back to give to me as a birthday gift. If I do, I'm going play it and I'll text you my decision."

I agreed and hung up. I strummed my guitar and Jett walked in.

"What are you going to sing? I want to make you my headliner so I want you to have a song no one else would even consider singing."

"I don't know. Isabelle said she would call me once she listened to my CD I made years ago to help me pick my song."

Jett nodded and left. I strummed my guitar again and my phone started buzzing. It was Isabelle.

_You need to sing 'Just Give Me A Reason'_

_Quick pick. You sure?_

_I listened to it over and over again. It is your best song._

_Alright._

I dropped my phone on my bed and went downstairs. I walked into a room my parents said the piano up in. It was just a room with glass doors and I big window. It was the piano room. I sat at the piano, something I hadn't down in a while, and put my fingers on the keys. I started playing the intro and Jett walked in.

"I assume your playing Just Give Me A Reason," he said leaning against the piano.

"You gave me a reason to play instruments and sing again. I guess that kind of was part of my decision."

Jett smiled and walked out of the room. I played a dry run of the song then went to my room. I need to pick something semi formal for Jett's little concert. I grabbed a simple red knee length strapless dress with a silver woven belt. I pulled out some red flats with silver bows. I thought that would be perfect.

_*Night of Concert*_

I sat in my personal dressing room. Each group or person had their own dressing room. I stood up to fix my makeup. I reapplied my red lip gloss and black mascara. I lightly added a bit more silver and red eye shadow. I thought my blush was okay but I put on a little bit more concealer under my eyes. I lightly tousled my curls and fixed the rose pin. I sat down to watch the next group. It was Cato, Marvel, Gale, and Thresh. They were singing Thrift Shop by Macklemore. I was glad to see Cato and Marvel were still friends. I giggled at what they were saying. They looked like gangsters. The next people to preform were Primrose, Rue and Jonah. They were singing I Love It by Icona Pop. I zoned out until Glimmer started singing. She was a terrible singer. She was singing Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. I pulled out my iPod. I played until Madge started singing. That was my cue to go behind the curtains. I'm after her.

"You nervous?" Jett asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Don't be. You'll do great. I'll set the piano so you won't have to look at the crowd."

"I'm not scared of the crowd. I'm nervous because I haven't sung in so long."

"You'll be fine. After this, you might just want to preform again."

I punch Jett. He winced slightly then walked onto the stage and took the microphone.

"To close off the show, we have a special treat. My sister who hasn't preformed in a long time. Please welcome our headliner, and my twin sister, Clove!"

I walked onto the stage and sat at the piano. Jett turned it so the crowd could see my face. I rested my hands on the keys. I took a deep breath and started playing the intro to my song. It came to the part where I was supposed to start singing. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep_  
_Things you never say to me_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_Oh we had everything_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everything_  
_And its all in your mind_  
_Yeah but this is happening_  
_You've been having real bad dreams_  
_Oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me_  
_Oh oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_Oh tears ducts and rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

It was over? I walked backstage again while everyone clapped. Jett closed the show and came backstage. He hugged me. I hugged him back. He released me and looked into my eyes. At this moment, I saw almost a reflection. Jett looked just like a male me. It was perfect.

"Thank you Clove. I know you didn't want to do this but you over came everything and preformed your heart out. You are just plain amazing."

"No, thank you Jett. I would never of preformed ever again if you didn't convince me to try. And I think I liked it. I just might preform again."

Jett pulled me into a second hug. I hugged him back just as tightly.

The farther along we come, the easier my decision is becoming.

**Chapter eight is completed! I'll be home from camping on the 28th but I have plans on the 29th so I might be busy. I also have a dare for everyone. While I'm gone, I dare you to get me to 25 reviews. There will be no punishment for not completing this dare, but there will also be no reward. It's just a dare I want to see if it can be accomplished while I'm gone. Good luck. And Clatoforeverinmyheart, I can't wait for your question. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Mama's home early so here is my update. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I am so proud of my readers. You got me to 25 and reviews and you actually got me more than I asked for. And Clovelyshannonigans, thanks for being the person who reviewed every chapter in my story and actually was the person who got me to 25 reviews. You made me laugh and smile. I just want to quickly answer Clatoforeverinmyheart's question. **

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Obviously, you had to of had some inspiration to begin writing what or who was is it and when did it strike you?**

**My response: My inspiration for starting writing on fanfiction was when I discovered fanfiction and I started reading other peoples' fanfics. This specific story was inspired by an actually love triangle I witnessed. One of my friends likes I girl who likes a different person and that other person likes the girl back. In this story, Marvel and Cato are my friends that like the same girl and Clove is the girl they like. This story in almost their exact story.**

**So I'm home and here is your new update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 9 - Confession That Could Change Lives

Clove POV

I was asked to preform to possibly get a contract. All I had to do is go to a recording studio and record a song for a demo. I saw Desiree in a recording booth. I listened to her. She was singing Catch Me If You Can by Jacqueline Emerson. **(A/N I am aware the girl who plays Foxface in Jacqueline Emerson. It is a really good song though. I recommend listening to it.)** I smiled as she closed the song and came out of the booth. She saw me and hugged me.

"Are you here to record a demo too?" she asked.

I nodded and I guy put his arm on my shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. I went into the booth and decided to sing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I grabbed my guitar out of the case and started the song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_  
_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

I finished the song. I put my guitar in the case. I stepped out of the booth. I was dismissed to go home. I decided to talk to Desiree before I left.

"Hey Desiree."

"Hey Clove. I know we haven't known each other very long but I feel like we could be friends."

"I agreed. So anything new?"

"Not really but I feel like I should let you in on a secret because of what happened while playing truth or dare."

"Go for it."

"Well once Marvel said he loved you, I felt upset because I sort of have a crush on Marvel."

I was taken back. "Aren't you and Thresh and item?"

"Not really. We are in a flirtmance though."

I nodded. My phone started ringing. It was Jett calling me. It was his way of telling me to get home. I told Desiree goodbye and took my guitar to my car. I put it in the front seat and went to the driver side.

I went home and went to my room. I pulled my guitar out and started playing music again. I hope Jett doesn't think I'm back to my music self that sung when I was mad.

Marvel POV

This afternoon I was going to Jett's to hang out with him and Cato. It was Saturday so we were going to hang out all night. I opened the door and Jett pushed past me. I grabbed his arm and demanded and explanation.

"Cato was in an accident so I'm going to go pick him up. Just so you know, Clove always used to sing when she got mad so I'm assuming she's mad because she came back to her music self. Just leave her alone."

I nodded and watched Jett drive off. I went inside and sat on the couch. Me ignoring Clove didn't last long. I snuck upstairs and sat outside her door while she sung Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson. Let me just say, she is amazing.

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life_  
_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_  
_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_  
_Making time for the ones that count_  
_I'll spend the rest of my time_  
_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
_Leaving footprints all over town_  
_Keeping faith, karma comes around_  
_I will spend the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_  
_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_  
_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_(Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

I listened in awe. I peeked in the door and I was caught by Clove. I tried to hide but It didn't take long for her to grab me by my shirt collar.

"You listen to me. I don't like being stalked while I'm trying to practice for my possible record deal."

My eyes bulged out of my head. Did she just say she was on the verge of a record deal? I hugged her and picked her up. I sat her on her desk. I leaned in for a kiss but she leaned away. She stood up.

"Marvel. I can't kiss you. I can't love you. I'm sorry but I can't do that to my friend."

"Who can't you do that to?"

"I can't tell you. It would be breaking the girl code."

Clove pushed away and walked to the stairs. I followed her. She looked at me and sat on the railing. She slid down full speed. She turned and ran into the kitchen. I followed her but she disappeared. She dashed away and I heard her go upstairs. I heard a door lock so I went to the living room and sat down. Jett and Cato arrived shortly but I couldn't focus on this movie.

My mind was on this mystery girl that is preventing Clove from dating me. Who is she? Or is she even a real person?

Did Clove just make her up?

**Chapter nine! Yay! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Half asleep but greatly excited. That is a great time to write a new chapter. Wouldn't you all agree? With my long hair braided so it stays off my face and my new nail art finished, it is the perfect time to start a new chapter. Ha, I'm here for one more update before a super busy day coming up. Anyways, before I forget my chapter idea, here is chapter 10. Wow, we're already at chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 10 - Clato? What's that?

Clove POV

The school has been fumigated so we are all back at school. I anything but want to be here having to deal with Cato and Marvel. My thought were interrupted by me kicking a notebook across the hall. I picked it up. I saw Cato written on the top of the book with a sharpie. I noticed the pen had a light attached. I quickly realized this was a black light pen! You can write on anything and then shine the light on the other end of the pen on the writing so you could read it. I decided to see what he wrote. I couldn't believe my eyes.

All over the book it read thing like Cato + Clove and Clato. My name was written inside hearts. He was obsessed with me! There is no other way to say it!

I shut the pen off and stuck it back where it was originally. I took the book and stuffed it in my bag. Jett recently had to start a project and Cato was his partner. So, by that logic, Cato will be over at our house tonight. I looked at my phone. Last period was about the start. I was excited. The was the only class where Desiree was in the same class with me. I might as well invite her over after school. It was my week to drive since there was no school last week. I grabbed my book for next class and turned on my heel. Sadly, I turned on my heel into Jett.

"Jettison Victor! I told you to leave me alone in between class!" I barked.

Yes Jett's full first name is Jettison. But hey! My full name is Cloverfield but everyone is convinced our first names are Jett and Clove. We register for everything with our shorter names. According to all of our school records, we are Jett and Clove. No one except our family knows our full first names.

"Cloverfield Sabrina! I need to talk to you." he said mocking my tone.

Jett picked me up, clear off the ground, and carried me into the almost always empty gym.

"Clove, I know you don't like him, but Cato is coming over tonight. You don't have to like him but I need you to tolerate him. Please," he explained.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I headed off to my last period class. Desiree was already there. I sat down in the desk in front of her and turned to look at her. She took her nose out of her book.

"Desiree, would you be up to hang out after school?" I asked.

She smiled and put her mark in her book and pulled out her binder as the bell rang. Time for last period.

...

My phone started buzzing like crazy just before I threw it in my bag. It was Jett.

_Cato is giving me a ride._

I rolled my eyes. I sent him 'whatever' before walking to Desiree's locker. We went out to my car and drove home. We went up to my room but before we shut the door, Jett and Cato came inside and went into the living room. I decided to show Desiree what was causing me to go and kill Cato. I pulled out the notebook. She gave me a weird look as I shoved it into her hands. I grabbed the pen and shoved her all the writing.

"Cato wrote this? This is his writing. I knew he was obsessed but not this obsessed," Desiree said throwing the notebook on my bed.

I picked it up and nodded. She followed me as we went around and snuck up on on Jett and Cato. Desiree grabbed Jett and pinned him down I knocked Cato over and held his arms down with my knees. I held the book over his face.

"Phew I was look-" I cut him off by shining the black light on the book.

"I know, you freak," I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cato started nervously looking around and settled his eyes on me. He quickly rolled over and I was under him. He had a smirk on his face.

"So you know? So you have my love, what are you going to with it?" he smirked.

"I'm going to get rid of it. You creep me out, you haunt my nightmares, you are horrible. I don't like you. When I tolerate you, it is for Jett. What is a Clato anyway? If you think that would be our couple name, you are nutty than peanut butter," I said kneeing Cato in the gut.

I got up from under him and grabbed Desiree's hand. We walked upstairs and just hung out for a few minutes before I pulled my guitar out. I started playing Catch Me If You Can. Desiree caught on and started singing.

_The chase is on _  
_You're so hot on my heels_  
_As we race off into the night_

_So you'd better catch up _  
_'Cuz I'm taking the lead_  
_And I'm running right out of your sight_

_I can hear your footsteps behind me _  
_Farther and farther away_  
_I remember when you were beside me_  
_You can't keep up with my pace_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead_  
_Ever since this race began_  
_But you are welcome to try_  
_To catch me if you can_  
_Like an avalanche that's moving_  
_Down a snowy peak_  
_See there's no stopping me_  
_So you can catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

_Don't look back _  
_Feel the wind on my face_  
_As I run away from the past_

_Don't turn around _  
_Don't give up, don't pretend_  
_That you ever had a chance_

_I can hear your footsteps behind me _  
_Farther and farther away_  
_I remember when you were beside me_  
_You can't keep up with my pace_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead_  
_Ever since this race began_  
_But you are welcome to try_  
_To catch me if you can_  
_Like an avalanche that's moving_  
_Down a snowy peak_  
_See there's no stopping me_  
_So you can catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

_I stumble and_  
_Trip up and_  
_Past catches me before I fall_  
_Takes my hand and_  
_We walk off the best of friends_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead_  
_Ever since this race began_  
_But you are welcome to try_  
_To catch me if you can_  
_Like an avalanche that's moving_  
_Down a snowy peak_  
_See there's no stopping me_  
_So you can catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

I sung with her and we just had a blast. That is until Jett burst in. He stood me up and looked into my eyes.

"I said tolerate him, not mess up everything," he said releasing me and leaving my room.

I brushed my hair off my face and sat down. Desiree wrapped an arm around me.

What now?

**Chapter ten is completed and updated! Also, I am willing to take chapter suggestions and the chapter will be dedicated to you. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey my babies. Mama's here and typing. I normally would write a longer note but not in the mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else recognized.**

**This chapter is dedicated to both Clatoforeverinmyheart and Chelsea Hunger Games Fan.**

Chapter 11 - Pain and Hate

Clove POV

A lazy Friday night. Perfect. I slip on my blue, green, and teal striped pajama pants and a white tee. I pulled out my iPad and collapsed on my bed. I opened up Oven Break and just about start a round of Gut Instinct when I heard something hitting my window. I pulled my curtains and a rock hit my window. I opened the window and saw Marvel as he threw another rock and he hit me on the face. He did sign language saying sorry. I rolled my eyes and yelled at him.

"What do you want dipstick?" I demanded.

"I know you said something about the girl code preventing us from being together but \i decided to just tell you how I feel," he said hitting play on a wireless CD player.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_Barely get mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_The best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_  
_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing_  
_TWO do_  
_THREE words_  
_FOUR you..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way _  
_TWO say_  
_Those THREE words_  
_And that's what I'll do..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_1-2-3-4_  
_I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

Jett came up behind me while Marvel was singing. He didn't stay long. He left laughing. I leaned out of my window a little bit to talk to Marvel.

"Listen dipstick. Don't go all Romeo and Juliet on me. I don't like you but one of my friends do. End of story. End of discussion. Leave me alone," I said slamming my windows shut.

I pulled my ear buds in and laid down. I listened to the song Marvel just tried to serenade me with. 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White Tees. I rolled onto my side and turned my music off. I laid my iPod on my nightstand and pulled my blanket up to my chin. I listened as I heard more rocks hitting my window. I lightly fell asleep to the light tapping on my window.

*The Next Night*

Lazy Saturday too? How did I get so lucky? I laid down with my iPad again as I heard rocks against my window. Marvel again? I swear to god. I run to my window and open it up.

"I swear to god Marvel! Ge-" I cut myself off when I saw Cato.

I shut my window and went downstairs. I saw Jett asleep on the couch. I see the door is locked. I guess Cato couldn't get Jett to answer the door. I open the door and wrap my wrap tighter around me. I walked out to Cato. He pulled a guitar case out from the bushes. I looked shocked. He explained.

"I know music is a huge part of your life. I thought maybe I could get you to at least not hate me if I sung to you," he explained.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. I took him into the piano room. It was soundproof somehow. He started to play.

My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)  
She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to love...  
But you don't want to

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

"I know it doesn't describe my feeling but-" I finished for him.

"It's one of my favorite songs."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms before whispering into my hair.

"I need to know why you hate me."

I pushed out of his arms. His question was amazingly confusing. But I knew how to respond.

"I don't. I don't know how to explain my feelings. If I do, I explain my whole history. It's just I can't explain. You don't need to know what changed me. I need it to stay that way. But if you play your cards right, you might get a chance," I said before walking to my room.

I heard Cato knock Jett to the ground to wake Jett up. I listened as they started playing video games. I drifted off back to my sweet dreams.

My dreams being about Cato.

**And chapter 11. I liked the ideas I was given and I hope you like how I played them into my story. If you have any suggestions, you might just get your idea turned into a chapter and have the chapter dedicated to you. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: First of all, Chelsea Hunger Games Fan, your ideas never cease to amaze me. This is your second chapter in a row dedicated to you. I applaud you. Here is chapter 12.**

**Author's Note: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chelsea Hunger Games Fan.**

Chapter 12 - I Wanna Go

Clove POV

It's Sunday night and tomorrow is a day off. I'm texted Cato to meet me for a movie. I got dressed and went to the theater. I was in skinny jeans, knee length boots and a sheer white lace blouse over a white tank top. I drove to the movie. I watched the movie with Cato trying to flirt with me. It made me uncomfortable so I fought it. After the movie, I drove home pondering about my true feelings for Cato. Do I like him? I think I do. I like Cato? I like Cato. I know Jett's having a bunch of people over for a barbecue tomorrow afternoon and he said I can hang out with them if I want. I think I'll go for Cato.

*The next afternoon*

I get dressed and go outside to where Jett is having the barbecue. I look around for Cato. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him.

He was cuddling with the idiot, Glimmer. He really set me off when he kissed her. I walked over to Jett, who was at the barbecue with Peeta, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Where's the drink cooler?" I asked.

He pointed me in the direction of the cooler. I shuffled through until I found what I looked for. I king size can of Grape Crush. I shook my pop for maybe five minutes until Desiree walked up to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Revenge my dear Foxface," I said touching her cheek.

I knew Desiree's nickname was Foxface. Not many people call her by her nickname though.

I shook out of my thoughts and walked up to Cato and Glimmer. I could feel all eyes on me. I opened the can and held my thumb over the hole so it sprayed like mad all over Cato and Glimmer. Once the can was empty, I grabbed two soft serve ice cream cones Jett had prepared for this barbecue. I slammed one of Glimmer's head and the other on Cato's blonde spikes. I flicked the ice cream off my hands and turned around. I was getting weird looks from everyone. I walked inside, tears forming in my eyes. I walked to the stairs and started up when I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Jett was chasing me. I raced into my bedroom and locked the door.

"Clove. Sweetheart. Can we just talk?" he begged.

I opened the door and fell into my brother's arms. He held me tight. He led me to the top of the stairs and I turned to him to explain.

"I thought Cato liked me. I thought I started liking him too. I didn't think he was using me to get Glimmer jealous. Now, I want to go home."

"Like home to Isabelle or home to your room?"

"Home to," I paused for a moment to think. "Isabelle. Home to Isabelle."

"Let me talk to Cato. Maybe I can sort this out for you."

I nodded to Jett's suggestion. He kissed my forehead and started down the stairs. I went to my room. I stroked my guitar's neck. I picked it up. I picked a perfect song to describe my feelings. Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield.

_Broken glass_  
_Broken heart_  
_There's a picture of you laying on the floor_  
_Empty space on the wall_  
_While I am staring at_  
_Wishing that you'd call_  
_Cause every time you call me up_  
_I'm reminded of the pain you caused_  
_Can't move on it's so hard_  
_When you keep on coming back for more_

_It's time for me to say_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're getting in the way_  
_I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
_So baby don't come around anymore_  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
_So listen as I say_  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
_I'm tearing us apart_  
_You're only gonna break my heart_  
_I'm tearing us apart_

_Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you_  
_I keep hearing your name_  
_And I know that one day_  
_I'll get over you and I'll be ok_  
_But every time you call me up_  
_I'm reminded of all the pain you caused_  
_Can't move on, it's so hard_  
_When you keep on coming back for more_

_It's time for me to say_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're getting in the way_  
_I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
_So baby don't come around anymore_  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
_So listen as I say_  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_Cause you're only gonna break my heart_

_Someday, somehow I might say_  
_These words aloud_  
_And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right_  
_But not right now_

_It's time for me to say_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're getting in the way_  
_I should've see this coming right from the start_  
_So baby don't come around anymore_  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
_So listen as I say_  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're only gonna break my heart_

I put my guitar back where it was. I snuck into Jett's room so I could see the backyard. My room doesn't see into the backyard. I watched Jett yelling at Cato. I noticed how all the guys had to restrain Jett and Cato so they didn't kill each other. I watched as Jett was dragged inside. I went downstairs and grabbed Jett from the guys grips. I turned him to me.

"I said you can talk to him. Not try to get revenge for me!" I barked.

"I wasn't trying. Cato pushed it past what it started as."

I knocked Jett down and walked up to Cato. I grabbed his by his wrist and put him in a submission pose.

"What the heck is wrong with you Cato? I thought you liked me!" I said pushing Cato face down on the stone patio.

Cato pushed himself to his feet "I did but I thought you weren't interested. Glimmer was so I asked her out."

"So as soon as I start liking you, you it's okay to date someone else? My decision is being made easier!" I screamed pushing him back down.

I went inside and threw myself on the couch.

My decision is being pushed farther.

**And here is chapter twelve. Please review, favorite, and follow. You don't need an account to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I am so confused right now! I don't know how the response will be to the chapter! I had this thought while waiting for my friend to wake up. Chelsea Hunger Games Fan, I will turn your idea into a chapter, but Jett won't be throwing the party. I like that idea. Don't underestimate the ideas you give me. Any who, here is chapter thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 13 - Can't Change What Already Happened

Cato POV

I need to talk to Clove. I messed up everything with her. My head is pounding and I feel like crying. I pull into Clove's driveway and knock. Jett answers the door but shuts it the next second. I knocked again and Jett gave me an evil look.

"Get lost Cato. I want to be your friend, but-" I cut him off.

"What? What Jett?" What did I do?"

"I can't be friends with someone who treats my sister's heart like a little toy. Either you need to fix this or you need to get off my property."

I nodded and pushed past him. He must have understood because he didn't try to stop me. I went to Clove's door and looked down at Jett. He nodded and I burst in. Clove had her back turned to me. She turned to me and glared. She turned back away and said goodbye to her iPad which I guess she named Isabelle. I saw her turn off face time. She turned to me and crossed her arms. She pushed past me and walked downstairs. She turned face time back on once she got to the bottom of the stairs. She hit a bar the said Isabelle. She went into the kitchen and sat on a stool. I feel kind of stupid now that I think about it. Isabelle must be one of her other friends. I stole Clove's iPad. I didn't know Jett was watching my every move. He took Clove's iPad and gave it to her before turning to me.

"I think you need to leave," he said guiding me to the door.

"Jett! Wait! I can explain!" I said.

He shoved me outside the door but didn't shut it. "You have three seconds. If you can't explain, leave my house. If you don't, I will call the cops."

"Clove won't listen to me. She was so focused on her iPad, I couldn't get a chance to apologize."

He pulled me in. We went to the kitchen and Jett grabbed Clove's iPad.

"Clove, listen to Cato. Give him three minutes then you can kick him out."

She nodded and I sat down beside her. She moved away from me and onto the counter.

"What do you want? I don't want to be near you because you are an as-" I quickly interrupted.

"Please do not swear around me."

"Fine but what do you want? Seriously."

"I want to talk about yesterday. I feel like I messed up. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She looked shocked. She got off the counter and started out of the room. I picked her up by her waist. I made sure Jett wasn't watching before I carried her into the piano room. I set her on the piano and locked the door. I could almost feel Jett's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I rested my hands on her knees.

"Clove, I don't like Glimmer like I like you," I said pausing to make sure I said that right.

"I don't care Cato. You hurt me. I gave you a chance that I messed up but you messed up what could of happened the next day. I can't forgive that. You can't change what already happened. I might give you another chance but I need time. Please. Just leave me alone for now," she said jumping off the piano and leaving the room.

She walked past Jett on the stairs and he handed Clove her iPad. He came into the piano room. He locked the door behind him.

"Did my sister forgive you? If not, I need you to leave," he said leaning against the door.

"I think I'm forgiven but she just needs a little recovery space for now," I said confused by Clove.

Jett nodded. We went into the den to play video games. We were going to play Rock Band 2 but we decided we wanted Clove to play. Jett called her. She came down and agreed to play. She took the singer role and picked the song 'Eye Of The Tiger' because she knew we could beat it on expert. I took the guitar and Jett took drums. Clove was going to sing and play guitar. Well, she was going to play guitar but she decided against it. The song started and Clove was ready.

_Rising up, back on the street_  
_Did my time, took my chances_  
_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast_  
_You change your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
_Hanging tough, staying hungry_  
_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_  
_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up, straight to the top_  
_Had the guts, got the glory_  
_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_

I could tell Clove was so happy after the song ended. But she dropped the mic and went upstairs.

"Great game boys. But I have more important things I need to do. Talk to you later," she screamed as she went up the stairs.

I am lost in the terms of how I stand with Clove.

**Chapter thirteen. Duh duh DUH! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Ah-ha! Sneaky little Chelsea Hunger Games Fan and lstine2000 have done it! They have perfectly coordinated ideas that will play nicely into a chapter. Clove getting revenge on Cato at a masquerade dance. Hold up! Chelsea Hunger Games Fan, are you trying to get my to write classic Romeo and Juliet into a modern day story? That actually sounds pretty cool. Well I put a huge twist on this. I'm sort of giving away the basic idea of this chapter so I'm just going to start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else that is recognized.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chelsea Hunger Games Fan and lstine2000. **

Chapter 14 - Halloween

Clove POV

One of my favorite days is tomorrow. October 31st. Halloween. I get to dress up and basically be someone else. Since Halloween fell on Friday, our school was doing a costume dance. Oh my god. I need to prepare a costume! I go to get a kick-butt costume. I go to a amazing costume store. I go look for teenage girl costumes. I see a teen cop costume. I go to grab it but on the other side of the rack, someone else grabbed it. I pulled the person through the rack and they crashed to the ground. I felt guilty I did that once I saw who it was.

Desiree.

I pulled her to her feet and she just laughed. I handed her the costume and I pulled a different costume off the rack. It ended up being the same costume.

"I take it you wanted to be a cop for Halloween?" she giggled.

I nodded and dragged her to the dressing rooms. We changed and came out of our dressing rooms. We looked in the mirrors. We looked like twins. But not enough. I went to the wig rack and pulled off two wigs. They were long, brown, curly haired wigs. We looked like twins. It was terrifying yet amazing. Tomorrow night would be awesome.

_*Friday Night. Halloween*_

Time for the dance. Desiree met Jett and me at our house. Jett decided to join our group and go as a cop. Desiree arrived and Jett handed out CSI sunglasses for us to wear. He drove to the dance in his car while Desiree and I took my car. We arrived and the three of us burst in together. All eyes were on us. We hung out. I walked to Cato and Marvel so they know what I'm wearing. Desiree and I discussed our plan in the car to help her and me at the same time. After chatting with the guys, I hid out of sight while Desiree went to talk to Katniss and Peeta. What was supposed to happen is Marvel will walk up to Desiree thinking she's me and kiss her. That will result in him falling for her and backing off me. That will also set part two into motion.

I watched as Marvel walked away from Cato and Thresh and tapped Desiree on the shoulder. She spun around and Marvel kissed her. Perfect. He backed away and saw Desiree. He kissed her again. She eventually dragged him over to me. He snuggled her up to him. Desiree told Marvel our plan while I went up to sing. I sung one of my favorite songs of now. Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears. **(A/N I used the clean version. No worries.)**

_Bring the action! _

_When you hear this in the club_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_When we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_See the boys in the club_  
_They watchin' us_  
_They watchin' us_  
_They watchin' us_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_You are now-now rockin' with Will. and Britney, b***h_

_Aw yeah_  
_Aw yeah_  
_Aw yeah_  
_Bring the action_

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control_  
_On the bottom, we let it go_  
_Goin' fast we ain't goin' slow_  
_No no, ay yo_  
_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_  
_Drink it up and then drink some more_  
_Light it up and let's let it blow_  
_Blow blow, ay yo_  
_Rock it out, rockin' now_  
_If you know what we talkin' 'bout_  
_Turn it up and burn down the house_  
_Hou-house, ay yo_  
_Turn it up we gon' turn it down_  
_Here we go, we gon' shake the ground_  
_Cause everywhere that we go we_  
_Bring the action_

_When you hear this in the club_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_You're gonna turn turn it up_  
_When we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_See them girls in the club_  
_They lookin' at us_  
_They lookin' at us_  
_They lookin' at us_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_You are now-now rockin' with Will. and Britney, b***h_

_Aw yeah_  
_Aw yeah_  
_Aw yeah_  
_Bring the action_

_It goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever_  
_Cause I was feelin' down now I'm feelin' better_  
_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever_  
_Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_You are now-now rockin' with Will. and Britney, b***h_

I finished the song. It was weird singing this as a solo considering it was a duet. I came back to a kissing Marvel and Desiree. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. Desiree nodded saying that Marvel was filled in. I pointed in the direction of Cato. He went in Cato's direction.

Our plan was for Marvel to somewhat fight his way to Cato then for Desiree to go crashing through the crowd into Marvel arms and for him to hold her bridal style. He would kiss her and Cato would go argue with Marvel while Desiree and I made a quick switch. I would go out there and act confused when Cato questions me. Then Desiree will come out, Marvel will dip and kiss her. It would be a great way to prank Cato.

I noticed Marvel hold a fist behind his back. That was the sign for Desiree to go and trip into Marvel's arms. They kissed and Desiree ran to me while Cato and Marvel started fighting. I tapped Desiree's shoulder before walking up to the boys.

"Clove! What are you doing with Marvel? You said you were giving me a chance!"

"Cato. What are you talking about? I don't want anything to do to Marvel. I would never even consider a relationship with him."

Desiree came at her cue and Marvel dipped her. They kissed and Marvel stood her up. Cato did a few double takes once Desiree and I took off our glasses. He looked at me in confusion. I decided it was time to explain.

"Oh dear Cato. I call this revenge. You messed with Glimmer and I messed with your head."

"Great to know you care about my feelings," Cato said walking away.

I felt so guilty. I went to the bathroom. Madge was in there. She looked at me and laughed.

"Isn't Desiree in the same costume?" she giggled.

"We planned it this way," I explained taking my glasses off.

I guess it looked like I was crying because I could read it on her face. I pushed away from the dance. I sat at my locker until I calmed down.

Was that my best decision?

**Chapter 14 is completed. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm here! If I update again today, it will be way later. I'm in charge of supper tonight because both my parents and my brother are working today. I wrote this sort of based on the show I'm watching. Here it is! Ba- BAM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 15 - Pageant

Jett POV **(A/N Surprise!) **

I found something to take Clove's mind of the conflict with Cato. A pageant! Not just any pageant, a sport theme pageant. I knock on Clove's door at about six in the morning. I have a huge dress bad with me. Clove didn't answer the door so I just walked in and turned on the lights. Clove groaned and I sat on her bed. She sat up and her eyes widened when she saw the bag. I smiled and stood up. I opened the silk dress bag. I pull out a fluffy floor-length blood red glitzy pageant dress. I then pulled out a purple and black striped glittery bikini. After that, I pulled out single sleeved gold and silver gymnastics outfit. I decided to enlighten her.

"Sister dearest, I signed you up for a glitz pageant."

"And you didn't even consider consulting me first?" she barked.

She got up and I braced myself for impact of her fist. She hugged me. She hugged me? I suddenly understood. She always did pageants until Cephas, um, passed on. I was bringing her back to a simpler time. When she was a beauty queen. I looked at her shelves. I noticed she had her old pageant case with all of her crown, sashes, everything in there. It was custom made for Clove's pageant awards. I thrust the dress into her hands. She changed into it. Perfect fit. Same story with the bikini and the gymnastics outfit. I hired a hair and makeup person.

Clove went outside and started to create some routines. I watched her beauty and swimwear but I went inside while she did her gymnastics routine. I couldn't wait for her to participate in this pageant.

_*Pageant Day*_

Early morning and Clove is getting her hair and makeup done. I pulled her red dress out and she slipped it on. I had her step into my red pumps. We went down to the stage area. I noticed Cato sitting with a little blonde girl in a pink tutu pageant dress. Clove goes to line up with her group while I go sit beside Cato acting like I didn't know Cato was there.

"Jett? What are you doing here?" he asked me pulling the little girl onto his lap.

"Clove is participating in the pageant. Who is your little girlfriend?" I asked grabbing the little girl's hand.

"This is my cousin, Ginger. She's only six and her parents both have to work and her brothers refuse to go anywhere near a pageant. I figured I might as well bring her and check out some of the hot girls my age."

"Next up, we have contestant number 94. Clove," the emcee said.

We watched Clove do her beauty routine. I listened to the emcee reading Clove's information card.

"Clove has raven hair and emerald eyes. Her favorite sport is gymnastics which she will be using for her sports wear. Her favorite performers are herself, her best friend Desiree, and her brother's band. And this is contestant number 94, Clove."

She exited the stage and grabbed my hand. She dragged me away from Cato. While she changed into her bikini and yelled at me while she did that.

"Jett. I can not believe you invited Cato. I thought I was doing this pageant to get away from him and yet you invited him? Why on Earth would you do that stupid?"

"He's here for his cousin, Clove. He isn't here for you."

She stepped out from behind the changing stand and showed off her bikini. The swimwear went by very quickly but next was sports wear. She was in her gymnastics wear. She her hairdresser straightened her hair for swimwear after it was curled for beauty. For sportswear, it was being tied into a simple ponytail. Her makeup was changed for each routine. For sportswear, it was simple eyeliner, mascara, and lip balm. I watched as she lined up. I saw Cato and Ginger sitting in the crowd. Ginger looked like a little female Cato. She was in a football outfit. It was so cute. It was Clove's turn. She did her routine to Bring The Fire.

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohh _  
_Bring the fire tonight _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ohh _  
_Bring the fire tonight _  
_Let's sneak in the back, gettin' in for free _  
_Heart attack cause I'm too afraid to do this, yeah _  
_Deep breath, I'm a wreck _  
_But I came to d-d-d-dance, d-d-d-dance _

_I'm weak, f-feeling lost _  
_Weak, don't miss your shot _  
_Weak, show what I got _  
_What what what I got _

_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us _  
_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye aye, yeah yeah _

_It's showtime, make a move _  
_We didn't come this far just to freeze _  
_From standin' over in this corner, no _  
_Spotlight passin' by, time to clear the way-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay _

_I'm weak, I wanna rock _  
_Weak, don't miss your shot _  
_Weak, show what I got _  
_What what what I got _

_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us _  
_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye aye, yeah yeah _

_Show my passion _  
_Keep on dancing _  
_Hot as lightning _  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah _

_I feel unsteady _  
_But now I'm ready _  
_So come and get me _  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah _

_I'm weak, I wanna rock _  
_Weak, don't miss your shot _  
_Weak, show what I got _  
_What what what I got _  
_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more _  
_Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight _  
_DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us _  
_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor _  
_Aye aye, yeah yeah_

I smiled as Clove finished her routine. It was all these flips and cartwheels and handsprings. It was so complicated. I was so proud. It was time for crowning next. I had Clove change into her glitz dress and let her ponytail out. I didn't made her change her makeup. We sat with Cato and watched Ginger's crowning. Ginger won queen of her division so she didn't pull out. She was freaking out. Cato had trouble calming her down but Clove managed to calm her down. Ginger sat on Clove's lap. I noticed Clove glaring at Glimmer. This would be entertaining for crowning in Clove's division.

Clove set Ginger on her chair while she went up for crowning. I noticed a couple girls we knew from school in pageants. Madge, Glimmer, Cecelia, and Raquel. I was ready for Clove to pull out of her division.

Third runner up was Raquel. Second runner up is Cecelia. First runner up was someone named Lizzie. The divisional queen was someone named Bria. The girls with glitter passes, the passes saying you were going to be called again later, were Madge, Glimmer, and Clove. I saw the uncrowned girls without glitter passes in the group looking upset. I saw how mad the loser were. I found it funny. Clove lifted Ginger up and sat her back down on her lap. I listened for The girls I knew being called.

Madge won supreme personality.

Glimmer won grand supreme.

Clove was left with only one title left. She either won ultimate grand supreme or she didn't win anything. I lifted Ginger off her lap just in case she was called. I sat Ginger on my lap but she held Clove's hand.

"And the ultimate grand supreme is, contestant number," the emcee paused. "94. Clove!"

Clove walked up to the stage. She was crowned, given $5000 cash, given a cape thing, and was given a sash. She looked beautiful. I was so proud of my twin. When she came off the stage, I hugged her. This went perfect except for one thing.

That didn't distract her from Cato since he was here.

**Chapter fifteen! Yay! Smiles! I am probably way over excited! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Here's Mama! Here is the new update! I had a great suggestion that might end weird but who cares! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else recognized.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fanfictionlover500.**

Chapter 16 - Unforgivable

Clove POV

I quickly got dressed. Desiree was coming over to do some weird stretching routine. I pulled on some black tight Capri pants and a black tank top the said energy. I heard the doorbell ring. I went down stairs and answered the door before Jett, Cato, or Marvel could get it. Desiree stood there in her exercise gear. I peaked into the living room to talk to the guys before taking Desiree to the family room.

"Guys, Desiree and I will be in the family room. Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone," I said before pushing Desiree to our kitchen.

We filled up so water bottles and went to the family room. Desiree sat on the yellow mat and I sat on the purple mat. We did some basic started stretches but then I decided to show off my amazing yet unnatural flexibility. I laid on my stomach and kicked my legs over my back. I rested my feet just beside my head. Desiree gave me a weird look.

"How on Earth are that flexible?" she demanded.

"I don't know. It's just natural," I said trying to lift my feet off the mat.

There was a slight complication. My feet were like, stuck to the mat. I normally could easily get out of the pose. Why couldn't I this time?

"Desiree! I think my feet are glued to the mat!" I panicked to her.

She dashed to me and pulled my feet off the mat. I quickly got out of my pose and Desiree lightly touched the mat. She confirmed my suspicions.

"Well the mat does feel like someone put glue on your mat. But who is so cold blooded and heartless-" I cut her off by dashing out of the room.

I grabbed Cato off the couch and threw him to the floor. I tackled him and just before I punched him, I felt myself being lifted off Cato. I saw Marvel holding me off the ground and off of Cato. Desiree came into the room and saw the current situation. Marvel restraining me and Jett helping Cato of the ground. She walked to Marvel and grabbed me from him. Jett turned to me.

"What's the matter with you Clove?" Jett demanded.

"This idiot thought putting glue on my yoga mat would be funny!" I barked looking at Cato.

"Sister sweetheart, Cato would never-"

"Yes I would and I did," Cato smiled.

"Why would you even think that would be okay to do that to me?" I asked.

"You had it coming. You hurt me Clove. You hurt me greatly," he said sounding hurt.

"You hurt me too! You hurt me with Glimmer! I couldn't stand her before you did that to me and now, I wish she would go fall into an abyss! I wasn't the only one trying to make me feel a bit better with slight revenge. Desiree and your best friend Marvel helped me!"

Cato didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to do a revenge war but if you want one, you just might get one. Well, you would if I was stupid enough to stoop down to your level! Just leave me alone!"

What Cato did next was completely unexpected. He kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We pulled away. I noticed Jett had herded Marvel and Desiree out of the room. Cato started whispering to me very quietly.

"I was a dummy. Heck! I still am. But the greatest thing I could of hoped for was you. I couldn't get a better girl even if I asked. Please give me a chance and be my girlfriend," Cato said into my hair.

I pulled away from his embrace. I agreed to his offer. I guess we were official. I couldn't wait to tell Desiree. In fact, she and the boys came back into the room. I took Desiree to the family room. I put the purple yoga mat off to the side and grabbed a green yoga mat. I put one of my legs behind my head before Desiree started asking my questions.

"Okay Princess. I gave you enough time to polish your crown. Now tell me everything," she said.

"First I need to ask you something. What was that? 'Okay Princess. I gave you enough time to polish your crown.' What was that?"

"My clever way of telling you I gave you enough time to regain your composer from the kiss so I need to know. Are you guys an item?"

I took a deep breath before nodding. She squealed and hugged me. I can only imagine Cato getting getting pats on the back from Marvel and my brother. Marvel knows how much Cato has tried to get my attention and my brother knows how hard it is to get me to come out off my shell. I started up stretching again and Desiree joined me. I did a bridge where my feet were past my head.

I could only imagine how this was going to end will everything in it's place. I turned to Desiree.

"So how's everything with ?"

"Great," she said avoiding my eyes.

"Oh? Why would you look into my eyes if everything is great?"

"Marvel told me something about you."

"Excuse me? What did he tell you about me?"

"He said you helped him and Cato avoid jail"

"Oh, I remember that! I never actually knew what the crime they were accused of was."

"Neither of them told you?"

"No. I was never told what the were accused of."

Desiree took a deep breath before telling me what they boys were accused of.

"They were accused of burning down a building on the outskirts of town."

I choked on my water. I wish I would of been told the boys were accused of a long time ago. Like, when Cato confessed he loved me. I ran my fingers through my ponytail. This was huge. Desiree was told but she had nothing to do with helping them. I was basically the entire reason they avoided jail and I was never told.

Well, I guess Jett played a huge part too but I had to get him home to help the boys.

I stood up and quickly did a cartwheel.

"Are you mad they didn't tell you?" she asked me.

I shrugged to Desiree but that wasn't what my mind was thinking.

I was super mad. If it wasn't for Jett and me, the boys would still be in jail. I can't believe the boys would think I'm okay with them keeping that huge of a secret from me! I wanted to go and get the boys to be blamed again for a crime but not vouch for them. I know that's wrong but I feel like I should of been told. I wouldn't actually not vouch for my brother's friends.

I quickly went back to my weird poses I do that require scary flexibility. I tried to relax and not think about how the boys wouldn't tell me the crime they were blamed for. I feel like a shouldn't hold a grudge for their one little secret.

But I'm not the person to not hold grudges.

But how will this affect my new relationship with Cato?

**Chapter number sixteen is now posted. I hope everyone is enjoying the tension between Cato and Clove. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Home alone! Everyone else is at work. Any who, I thought it was time for a new update. So I decided to deliver. Here is the continue on of Broken Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else recognized.**

**This chapter is dedicated lstine2000. Love the idea.**

Chapter 17 - Emergency

Clove POV

I was told we were going to do some big formal day for school. I needed to figure out my makeup. Tomorrow was Monday and formal day. I would do my makeup but I'm not in the mood. I was still in my pajamas. A white tank top and white high waist shorts. I then decided to pick my outfit first. I just walked up to my closet when I heard someone knocking on the door. Wait. That isn't knocking. That's pounding. That's two people pounding. It also sounded like the people were yelling for Jett. Cato and Marvel. I guess they don't know Jett isn't home. I go downstairs and open the door. Cato and Marvel burst past me and into the living room.

"Hide us!" Cato whimpered.

I shot him a confused look before going to shut the door. I was stopped by three boys runny in. The looked like criminals. Two started looking while one lifted me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked. I then had and idea. I whipped out my phone and dialed Jett. The guys adjusted me on his shoulder at this moment and my phone fell out of my hand. In landed by the TV and ended up behind the stand. Jett would know if I wasn't on the other end, he would know there was an emergency and to come home. I realized what was going on though. These must be the guys who burned down the building that Cato and Marvel were blamed for. Why were they here? What did the want with Cato and Marvel?

"What's going on?" I barked to no one in specific.

"We need to get revenge on those little nut balls for getting us busted. First things first, we need to find the boys," the guy carrying me explained.

"And why am I over your shoulder?" I demanded.

"We can't have you telling the cops on this. So basically after we deal with your little boyfriends, we'll deal with you too. Question, what is Jett short for? Jett seems like a boy name."

I rolled my eyes. Idiots. Jett is my brother's name. Hold up. They think I'm Jett? So they don't know that Jett isn't me. That means they don't know Jett is coming to help.

"My full name is Jetta-Lynn. These idiot always try to come up with nicknames for me because they hate the name, Jetta-Lynn."

"Wow, your boyfriends are idiots. They name Jetta-Lynn is beautiful."

"Okay! They both aren't my boyfriends. One is, they other is dating my best friend."

"That is so bad for your best friend that she is going to lose you, your boyfriend, and her boyfriend."

I kicked the guy in the gut. He kept holding onto my legs but bent over. I leaned over backward and did a back kick-over. In the process, I kicked they guy in the jaw and knocked him unconscious. The other two guys raced into the room as Cato and Marvel came out of their hiding place to see if I was okay. One guy came and pushed me towards the other guy. The other guy caught me and held a knife to my throat. The first guy whipped out a gun and aimed it at the boys. Knowing Jett, he looked in the glass, saw the scene, and went to the back door. I tried to look at the face of the guy holding me. I couldn't but I did see some raven hair, pale skin with light freckles, and emerald eyes over his shoulder. I knew there wasn't a mirror there. It was Jett. He swung a frying pan and the guy holding me and he was knocked unconscious. I hugged my brother as the guy with the gun turned to Jett and me. Jett knocked me to the ground under him while Cato and Marvel dealt with the gun guy before he shot us. Jett pulled me to my feet while the gun guy was restrained. Jett led me to the kitchen and handed me his phone. He told me to call 911 while he help Cato and Marvel. I used line two on his phone to call 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Hello? My house is being invaded by escaped criminals and they are trying to kill us."

"Us?"

"My brother and his friends are also here."

"Alright. What is the current situation?"

"Two guys are unconscious and the boys are dealing with the third guy."

"What is the address of your house? We will have someone there shortly."

"297 Mockingjay Street."

"We will have somewhere there soon."

The other end went dead. I sat down behind the counter hiding. I stayed quiet. The sooner everything was dealt with, the sooner I could go play some music. I placed my head on my knees until I heard Jett quietly call my name. He asked for me to come into the living room. I instantly regretted coming into the room when I saw the current situation. All the guys were being restrained and the guy holding Jett had a gun pointed at me. All of the guys regained consciousness? Oh crap. I couldn't go anywhere without being shot. I held my hands up as I walked towards the criminals. I walked towards the gunman and he relaxed the gun. I kicked the gun so it went flying across the room. It didn't shoot but it hit the wall and left a mark. The gunman released Jett and lunged at me. he pinned me against the wall while the other two grabbed Jett's arms. The guy was ready to snap my neck but Jett managed to get the guy's attention.

"Nobody hurts my sister," he said getting out of the others' grips and grabbing the gunman by his throat.

The boys wrestled while I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't. I saw a couple cops come in and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jett running to my side.

...

I woke up in the hospital. Jett, Cato, Marvel, and Desiree were all here. As soon as I opened my eyes, Jett pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after the first cops came in," I said.

"What happened was the criminals were escorted to police cars and some medical workers came in to see if anyone was injured. Since I couldn't seem to get you to regain consciousness, an ambulance brought you here," Jett explained tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I am so confused. Why would the criminals want revenge on Cato and Marvel for not taking the blame for a crime?" I asked.

Desiree shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Jett. "We need to remember there isn't always a motive. You've seen Scream."

A doctor came in and told all my friends to clear the room. I held Jett's hand until he was fully out of my reach. I lightly shut my eyes careful not to fall asleep.

This just got really real.

**I hope you like this chapter. I am amazed by how quickly this story is progressing. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry about my really short notes. They will remain short for a while. Sorry. Oh! By the way, this will be a short note too. Here is the chapter. Lots of love to all of my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any thing else you recognize.**

Chapter 18 - Musical Hopes

Clove POV

Piano, guitars, and every other instrument are some of my loves. I couldn't wait to see if I got that record deal. I feel like I should practice my music. I decided to work on piano for now. They studio knows I play guitar and piano is tied for first in my instrument loves. I needed to pick a song. I grabbed my iPod and hit shuffle. The first song the came on was Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry. I started playing it.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbeque_  
_This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Op-oh-oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandeliers on the floor_  
_Ripped my favorite party dress_  
_Warrant's out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_(Do it all again)_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_(Do it all again)_  
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

When I finished the song, I turned to the door. I saw Desiree's face pressed up against the glass wall. I jumped and walked up to the door. I opened it and Desiree seemed to be freaking out. I saw she had a letter in her hands. I took it from her and read it. It was her acceptance letter to becoming a member of the studio we both auditioned to. I hugged her. I was so proud. Wait. Is my acceptance letter in the mail too? Jett went to pick up the mail. Maybe he had my letter. Jett just walked in with the mail. He held a letter in my direction.

"Clove, you got mail from the mus-"

I cut him off and knocked all the mail out of his hand while running up the stairs with my letter. I grabbed my iPad and called Isabelle. I told her I would make sure she could watch while I opened my letter. Once she picked up, I handed my iPad to Desiree and sat at my desk. Desiree sat at the end of my bed. I opened the letter with a huge smile on my face. I quickly read the letter and my smile melted away.

"I didn't get accepted," I explained to Desiree and Isabelle.

Desiree hung up on Isabelle she came and sat on my desk and read the letter.

"There has to be some mistake. How could I make it but you didn't. You're a way better musician than me!"

I didn't know how this happened but I was willing to accept it. Desiree wasn't willing to. She dragged me out to her car knocking Jett over in the process. **(A/N Man! Jett is suffering in this chapter thanks to Clove and Desiree. I kind of feel bad for Jett.)** She pushed me into the passenger seat and we drove to the studio. She got out of the car. She came to my side and tried to pull me out. I held on for dear life. This wasn't going to end well. She finally gave up and released my grip. She took that opportunity to drag me out of the car. We went to the main office. Desiree looked so mad while I looked like I was ready to leave. So started confronting the manager.

"There is no possible way I could make this program while Clove didn't. I will quit unless Clove get a deal too!" Desiree barked.

I turned on heels because this was obviously nothing I need to be involved in.

"Desiree, what are you talking about? Clove made it into the program." I stopped dead in my tracks.

I whipped around. "But my letter said I didn't make it into the program."

"Let me see," the manager demanded.

I handed him my letter. At that moment, Glimmer burst into the room.

"Thank you so much for allowing me into the program! It is one of my dreams!" she screeched.

The manager cleared his throat. "Let me clear this up. Clove. You are in the program. Glimmer. You are not in the program. Your letters got switched."

While Glimmer threw a tantrum, Desiree and I left. I hugged her before we got in the vehicle. Once we got to the house, we accidentally tripped Jett on our way up the stairs. **(A/N Yes. Again.)** We called Isabelle to tell her about the letter mix up. Now we had to practice. Maybe we could ask to sing a duet at the studio. First things first, we needed a song. We picked Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen. I started playing the piano. We started singing.

_We were both headed different ways_  
_Both in a rush, trying to get away_  
_I ran into you-ou-ou_  
_Like a crash of thunder_  
_Out in the rain waiting for the bus_  
_We started talking 'bout different stuff_  
_And it's true-ue-ue_  
_There's an eight world wonder_  
_And from now on_

_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_

_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie_  
_Anytime of day boy_  
_I'll be your distraction_  
_We can make it happen_  
_I could be your sweetie, sweetie_  
_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie, sweetie_

_A dinner date and a glass of wine_  
_We stayed up late and lost track of time_  
_When I'm with you-ou-ou_  
_I feel a different hunger_  
_You held my hand and you didn't let go_  
_I'm gonna kiss you now_  
_I thought you should know_  
_And it's true-ue-ue_  
_There's an eighth world wonder_  
_And from now on_

_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_

_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie_  
_Anytime of day boy_  
_I'll be your distraction_  
_We can make it happen_  
_I could be your sweetie, sweetie_  
_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie_

_Anything you want boy_  
_Anything you need_  
_Anything you want boy_  
_Anything you need_

_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie_  
_Anytime of day boy_  
_I'll be your distraction_  
_We can make it happen_  
_I could be your sweetie, sweetie_  
_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_Anything you want boy_  
_I can make it happen_  
_We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie_  
_Anytime of day boy_  
_I'll be your distraction_  
_We can make it happen_  
_I could be your sweetie, sweetie_  
_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_That all I wanna do, is just be true to you_  
_And give you satisfaction_  
_Sweetie, sweetie_  
_Yea_

We rocked it. Maybe we could score a duet.

Contribution to my list of things to consider.

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Sadly, in the story, it's already November in the story. End of semester one is end of December. I'm making myself sad writing this. Please review, favorite, and follow my story. It would mean a lot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I just want to let you in on something. I'm kind of losing my interest in this story do I'm winding it down. This will be my second last chapter. This is early December in this chapter and the next chapter will be the day after Christmas, boxing day. I'm so sorry for anyone who wanted this story to be way longer. This is a suggested chapter and the next chapter will be Clove's decision. But no worries. I have plans for my next few stories. I might post a poll for the next story but I probably won't. If I do, I really will need input. I'll let you know in the next chapter if I'll have a poll posted. I'm getting off topic. Here is chapter nineteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognized.**

**This chapter is dedicated to lstine2000. I love the idea. I would of never wrote it without your suggestion. **

Chapter 19 - What Glimmers Isn't Always Gold

Clove POV

My parents have some metal bars set up in the back yard for my practice uses. I sort of don't feel like practicing. So I sort of was just dangling upside down at my knees. Jett came outside and laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm having tea with the queen. What does it look like I'm doing?" I barked. "I'm dangling upside down."

"I meant why are you dangling upside down?"

I shrugged. "Nothing better to do." I flipped off the bar and turned to Jett. "What do you want? This better be important."

"I need to talk to you about friends."

"In this town, Desiree is my best and Glimmer isn't on the chart at all."

"Ya. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you and Glimmer got off on the wrong foot. I want you two to hang out for one afternoon."

I gave Jett a confused look and he dragged me inside. I saw Glimmer on the living room couch fixing her makeup in a compact. She looked disgusted when she saw me. She stood up and started barking like the female dog she is.

"What is she doing here?" she barked in a snotty tone.

"Um, I live here. The real question is, what are YOU doing here?" I demanded matching her tone.

She marched up to me and we got into a huge words fight. It lasted a good 15 minutes. We finally both huffed and turned our backs to one another. We both had our arms crossed. I felt some metal clasp around my arm. I realized Jett had handcuffed me to Glimmer. I slapped my brother with my right hand which was the hand cuffed to Glimmer's left. It also caused Glimmer to hit my brother as well. I realized what Jett's intentions were. If we were stuck together, we would willingly hang out. Jett should know me better.

"Alright Jett. You made your point. I'll hang out with Glimmer. Just take the handcuffs off," I stated as calmly as I could to my brother.

"Come on. You know I know you too well. The second I take the cuffs off, you'll go to your room or the piano room, lock the door, and stay in there until Glimmer is long gone."

"Oh dearest brother. How well you know me is very scary," I said smirking.

Jett cut me smirk short by pushing Glimmer and me out the door. We walked to a near by coffee shop. We got lattes and talked. After lattes, we went to the mall. Glimmer dragged to a shoe store. I basically just sat there while Glimmer tried on shoes. This was so not me. For me, skate shoes will always do the trick. She set a shoe box on my lap. I opened it to find these huge stilettos. They were black, extremely high, and spiked. At first, I thought she was joking. But I looked at her face and saw she was completely serious. I slipped them on just to humor her. She squealed when she saw the shoes on me. I instantly took them off.

_*A Long Time Later, after Clove's afternoon with Glimmer*_

I sat at the piano lightly touching key after key. I wasn't really playing a song but I was on the verge of starting a song. I heard the door open but I didn't acknowledge it. Well, I didn't acknowledge it until Jett cleared his throat. I turned to him.

"Alright Clove. I know that the afternoon didn't go as I hoped it would. But at least it happened. I'm guessing your favorite part of the afternoon was when I finally took the handcuffs of you and Glimmer. I guess I just wanted to say sorry."

I nodded and went back to the piano. I decided to play Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. **(A/N I couldn't find the clean lyrics so if you aren't allowed to hear or read swears, skip over the song.)**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

I stroked my dark locks off my face. I had a terrible day. Sadly, piano therapy didn't work. Maybe guitar therapy would help. I decided to play Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

I couldn't fix my day. I couldn't believe Jett did that to me.

He ruined my day

**The second last chapter. I put a tear into my eye writing that last sentence. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Here it is. It's the time I've been dreading. The final chapter of Broken Glass. I decided not to post a poll about my next story. I decided which story I'm going to post first. It, I hope, will be very cute. After that, I will be doing a story based off of a movie I liked when I was younger. I'll tell you more later. Here is the final chapter of Broken Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 20 - This Is Goodbye

Clove POV

I wake up and look out my window. It was a beautiful Boxing Day. Wait. Boxing Day? Crap. Today is the day where my decision is to be made. Isabelle and her mom came down for Christmas. It was great to see her but it reminded me my decision was approaching. I quickly got up and dressed. I pulled on some homemade acid washed jeans. The blue has glitter in it. I also on one of Jett's shirts. It was an over sized sports jersey with short sleeves. I left my hair down and pulled on my lucky necklace. I don't think Jett knows I have one of his jersey. He will soon. I saw Isabelle was long out of the room and awake. I sat at my desk. I didn't want to make that decision. It was going to be so hard. I went to my mini fridge in my room **(A/N Yes. I went that far with the richness.)** and grabbed a chocolate milk. I sat back down and chugged it. It didn't take long for Isabelle to come and find me.

"Hey Clove. Everyone is waiting for you to come downstairs," she said leaning on my door frame.

"That's why I'm sitting here. I don't know if I'm ready to make this choice," I said resting my face on my hands.

"Clove. You are the only person I know that is capable of making this decision. I know you're ready," she said giving me a big hug.

I sighed and grabbed Isabelle's hand. She dragged med own stairs. I saw My family, Isabelle's mom, and Jett's entire crew. Everyone stood up as I entered the room.

"Isn't that my shirt," Jett asked me getting a thump on the back of his head from Cato for asking me that.

I nodded. I looked at everyone. I knew this was going to be hard, but now that it's actually happening, it feels impossible. I looked upon everyone in my living room. I made my decision on how to do this.

I walked up to Isabelle. "Belles, you were there with me through thick in thin. You have truly been one of the few people I know will always be there for me. For that, I leaned towards coming back to town to go back to our old town to be your honorary sister."

I walked up to Jett next. "Jett, you are my twin. You mean the world to me. You have been the only person that has never turned their back to me in my entire life. Even Isabelle has turned on me once even though it was only for a few minutes. That made me lean towards staying.

I walked up to Thresh. "You scare the living day lights out of me. You don't talk to me and I honestly think you wouldn't care if I was here. I leaned towards leaving."

I walked to Desiree. "Desiree. You became my best friend when I wasn't sure about whether or not this school was a real thing or whether the pieces of the school was prepped by my brother. You didn't care about what I did or who I was. You make me want to stay."

I turned to Madge. "Let me just say you play the sweet and innocent card well. But after what so said to me and what you called me, I don't know if I can trust you. I am ready to leave you and everything here behind."

I looked at Katniss beside her. "Katniss. You were one of the first few people I placed my trust in. You became a true friend when you denied helping my brother's plan. You are one of the reasons I want to stay."

I whipped my head towards Glimmer. "I'm not going to sugar coat what I'm about to say. I hate you. I couldn't stand you the first time I saw you. You are snarky. You are mean. You are the kind of person that makes me want to-" I cut myself off and thought before I said what I was about to say. "Leave this community."

I lightly touched Cato's cheek. "Cato. This community was hard and I honestly thought you were going to be the person who sent me home. But you make me want to stay."

I whipped around to face Will. "You Will, are a player. You disgust me and I want to leave because of you.

I finally looked at Marvel. "Marvelous Marvel. You are so amusing with your quirky sense of humor. You can make me smile any day, no matter how miserable I am. You make me want to stay."

"Wait a sec Clove. The score is five to five. So now what. You don't have more motivation to stay or to go. What are you doing?" Jett asked pulling me into a hug.

I took a deep breath. I walked up to Isabelle and gave her a bear hug. I saw she was giving a smirk to everyone else. I leaned back and looked into Isabelle's eyes.

"Isabelle, you know you mean the world to me. It's just. I decided to stay in town for the rest of the year. We both are still admitted to the same University. We have all of University. I know this will hurt but I'm choosing to stay in town to finish high school."

I heard Desiree, Katniss and all the girls squeal. I am pulled into a group hug from behind. I felt I was being lifted out of the group. I was set on Cato and Marvel's shoulders. I pushed down and out of the group. I grabbed Isabelle and pulled her into the piano room. I locked the door while everyone else celebrated me staying.

"I know you really wanted me to come back. I'm so sorry," I whispered wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know I wanted you to come back. I'm just a little upset because from what you've told me over FaceTime, I thought you were coming back. I just feel mislead."

"Isabelle. I didn't want you to feel that way. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm being a baby. You're right. We have University together. I think I can wait one more semester. I'm really happy you're happy."

I hug her. I know she agrees my decision. I know this hurts her but I know she is willing to accept this.

I am so happy with everything that happened.

_*Graduation Day*_

It was finally my grad day. I had an awesome second semester.

I finally made friends with Glimmer.

Cato and I are official.

Everything went smooth with all my friends.

Isabelle came to my graduation. I was in a purple ball gown. There was silver designs all over the bodice The belt was black with giant silver diamonds. She hugged me. I went to her graduation too. Her dress was a sunset orange. There were gold diamonds on the bust that slowly dissolved down to the waist.

"Clovely, you look lovely," she said to me.

My hair was down and straight. I wore some long extensions. My eyes were simple with purple eye shadow. I wore navy eyeliner and black mascara on fake lashes. I had some light pink lip gloss with gold sparkles. I had on my favorite blush.

Cato was my escort.

...

It was after graduation. After the dance, Isabelle came over. We had all of our prep for college ahead of us.

We couldn't be happier.

**And this ends Broken Glass. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you for following me through this story. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
